Chance Encounter
by xBornxOfxFlamesx
Summary: Ciel goes through a messy break up and is dragged out to the club by his best friend Alois. The pair meet another pair of friends who are out for the evening. Can a crimson eyed stranger help Ciel forget about his heartache? Modern day, OOC, song fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).

Warning: Foul language and male on male action. Don't like, don't read.

Pairing: Sebastian x Ciel, suggested Alois x Claude

**A/N: I've been being harassed by others because this song contains lyrics, so I've taken the lyrics down. If you wish to get the full effect of my story, while reading this know that the pattern for _[where the lyrics were] _is FIRST STANZA, SECOND STANZA, HALF OF THE CHORUS, THE OTHER HALF OF THE CHORUS, LAST STANZA. The song that inspired this fic is SWEET NOTHING BY CALVIN HARRIS FT. FLORENCE WELCH. While I don't agree with this new policy (I've been writing song fics for many years) as an author of this website I will follow the rules. If anyone has any suggestions for websites that I can publish on that allow song fics, please PM me. Thank you.**

_Italics are lyrics_

_[where lyrics were]  
_

The ancient apartment door rattled on its hinges as Ciel slammed it. "That bastard!" he shouted as he stormed into his closet sized bedroom. Immediately his rage zeroed in on every object the man who had been his boyfriend until 10 minutes ago gave him. Nimble fingers grasped a snow globe and without another thought he hurled it at the wall.

Glass shattered and water came cascading down. Before Ciel could lift and destroy another object, his roommate appeared in his doorway. A towel slung low on his hips and still damp from the shower, Alois took in the damaged wall and Ciel's angered state.

"Bad day blue eyes?" he asked half teasing.

"That bastard," Ciel growled out again. "I gave him two years of my life! TWO YEARS! How does he repay me? He sleeps with his secretary!" Furiously pacing the tiny walking space of his room, he searched for something else to break. "I wasted my time on such trash!"

"Easy there tiger!" Alois consoled as Ciel picked up a glass paper weight. The nearly naked boy cautiously entered the room and approached his friend. "Maybe this isn't such a bad thing Ciel," he began to reason while he gingerly took the glass from his friends' hand and put it back on the desk, while grasping Ciel's elbow in his other hand and guiding him to sit on the bed. Plopping down beside him, he continued calmly speaking to the enraged boy. "Aleister was a creep anyway," Alois reasoned. "You thought the same thing when you first met him. The only reason you agreed to go on a date with him, if I remember this correctly, is because he practically stalked you and it seemed like the best way to get him off your back."

Slowly the anger bled out of Ciel. "I know that. I guess I'm just angry because I could have been doing so much better things with my time then dating that scum."

Alois nodded enthusiastically. "We're young in the big city!" at this he threw his hands above his head and his friend chuckled at his antics. "Why don't we go out tonight? You can finally wear those club clothes I got you! I heard about this great new place downtown. I think I know what I'll," already he was up and walking out of the room as he muttered about what colors looked best on him at night.

With a shake of his head Ciel stood and went over to the linen closet to get the dust pan out. After cleaning the broken glass off his floor, he tossed a bath towel over the wet spot and pulled open his dresser drawers, searching for aforementioned 'club clothing'.

Soon he had a sapphire colored button down shirt in his hands. It brought out the striking color of his eyes, just like Alois said it would. The pants he was wearing, however, he found questionable. On the plus side they were a handsome midnight blue, on the downside they were skinny jeans. His slim legs looked great in them, but he feared for his family jewels which fit snuggly, but not painfully into them.

"The pants are 5% spandex," Alois said casually from the doorway. Ciel jumped, obviously startled. "Calm down diva!" he laughed, "By the way, your ass looks fab in those."

Begrudgedly Ciel turned around. His ass was in fact accentuated by the pants. Quickly he put on cologne and his shirt. Running his fingers through his slate colored locks, he slipped on his favorite pair of converse and stumbled out into the living room. "You clean up nice, Alois," was his slightly back handed comment to his friend.

Alois was sporting a skin tight lavender cotton t-shirt. He too had skinny jeans on, but his were plum colored. A black tie dangled loosely around his neck and scuffed up black combat boots adorned his feet. "Thanks stud! Let's get outta here and find some hotties!" he cheered as they exited their apartment and headed down to the street to hail a cab.

_[where the lyrics were]  
_

"Maybe I shouldn't be doing this after all Alois," Ciel said for the tenth time since they had exited the taxi and begun trekking down the street for the club Alois had heard about from a friend. "I mean, I just got out of relationship. I should be home, rethinking my life goals or something." Ciel could tell he was floundering. In all honesty, he just wasn't too sure about the club scene. In his fragile emotional state he had easily agreed to it, but in truth he was 24 years old and had never been to a club.

"You'll love this place," Alois assured him as he strutted along, searching for the right address. "Ah, we're here!" he announced, spotting the correct number.

"Are you sure Alois? This doesn't look like a club," Ciel hesitantly said. Right in front of them was what looked like a pub.

Following his gaze, Alois laughed. "Not up here Phantomhive!" Clapping his friend on the back, he laughed again and moved forward, descending stone steps.

Not wanting to lose his friend in the Saturday night throng of bodies, Ciel hurried forward and followed Alois. As soon as he crossed the threshold he knew he was in a club. A thin layer of smoke clouded the air, which was thick with the scent of perfumes and sweat. The lighting was quite dim, so the neon laser lights that zigzagged along the dance floor were more visible. A long bar stretched across the space to their right, and a few steps to the left and down was the dance floor.

"Let's get a drink," Alois practically yelled into Ciel's ear. The music was extremely loud, the bass shaking the floor beneath their feet. When Ciel nodded in agreement, they made their way through the crowd to the bar. The blonde luckily found two empty bar stools and they took a seat. "This place is great isn't it?" Alois gushed while trying to get the bartenders attention. Rather than glancing their way, he turned the complete opposite way and began moving down the bar taking orders. "Damn twit," he growled.

Ciel stared blankly at the dance floor for a few minutes and slowly looked around the whole club. The space itself wasn't overly large. To him it even seemed a little claustrophobic with large amount of bodies packed into such a space. As he turned back around to tell this to Alois, a drink was placed in front of him. "I didn't order this," he instantly said to the bar tender.

"I know. That guy ordered it for you," he motioned to the other end of the bar. A slightly older looking man with pale skin and black hair was conversing with another man. He paused for a moment and his gaze slid down the bar, locking eyes with Ciel. Crimson met sapphire for a split second. When the older man smirked, Ciel looked away quickly.

Alois whistled lowly. "Look at that Ciel! In here not even ten minutes and you got a guy buying a drink for you! That has to be some kind of record!"

"I'm not drinking this," Ciel declared, pushing the drink a few inches away from him. "Why should I give some stranger the satisfaction of 'winning' me over with a drink? I think not."

When Alois opened his mouth to protest, a drink was placed in front of him. "From the gentleman down the bar," was the bar tenders explanation. Sky blue eyes immediately searched out whoever had treated him, and locked on with gold. The man that seemed to be friendly with Ciel's admirer was staring unwaveringly at him.

"Don't be a brat, Ciel," Alois growled through his smile. Lifting the glass with pink liquid inside, he took an experimental sip. "Wow! This is amazing!" he declared, quickly drinking down the rest of it.

Ciel watched nervously. "Not so fast Alois!" he tried to keep the pleading out of his voice. He knew his friend usually drank too much and got a little crazy, but he did not need that happening in a night club with some weirdo checking him out.

Looking at his own glass, Ciel swallowed shallowly before reaching out and grasping it. Cold to the touch, he carefully tasted the red liquid. It obviously had alcohol in it, but the harsh taste was skillfully masked by a pleasant fruity flavor. It almost tasted like liquid candy. A small smile crossed his lips as he took another sip, being more careful then his friend about how quickly he drank.

Far too soon however, the delicious liquid was gone. "We should go thank them," Alois said cheerfully and hopped off his bar stool.

"Wait, what?" Ciel responded nervously. "We don't even know them."

"Ciel, don't be rude! He bought you a drink. The least you could do is say thank you," Alois said scolded.

Ciel sullenly followed his friend as they approached the two men. Both swiveled in their seats upon the boys approach.

"Thanks for the drink!" Alois smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," the man with golden eyes responded, a smirk forming on his lips.

Ciel knew his friend was done for. Instantly Alois gravitated closer. 'He'll be putty in this guy's hands in no time,' he thought to himself. Remembering his own manners, he turned to his admirer. "Yes, thank you for the drink. It was surprisingly good," he said awkwardly.

Slender eyebrows rose at the remark. "Surprisingly? Are you used to the finer things in life? Like a little lord?" the crimson eyed man joked.

His face however remained slightly impassive, which had Ciel squirming. He wasn't sure if the man was kidding or not and felt like he was put on the spot. A nervous blush instantly dusted his cheeks and he uneasily glanced away.

Looking away, the only thing Ciel could really look at was the dance floor. He felt the stranger watch him for a moment and then follow his gaze.

"Would you like to dance?" the man asked. Before Ciel could respond he had risen from his barstool, which Alois instantly took possession of. The golden eyed man reached down and hooked the stool, practically pulling the seat flush against his own. Seeing this play out he chuckled, "Seems we don't have much of a choice now."

Ciel felt he had very much of a choice still. "Really, I don't dance. At least not well, I don't think," he stammered. The last thing he wanted was to be alone with a stranger. 'I should have just stayed home and felt sorry for myself tonight,' he internally thought. His thoughts played out on his face, however, and his admirer frowned.

"Just one dance, my little lord," the smirk was firmly back in place. "If you don't like it, I will never bother you again." He bowed slightly and offered Ciel his hand.

Ciel couldn't help the small smile that found its way to his lips at the man's odd but slightly endearing display. "Fine," he acquiesced, taking the offered hand and briskly being led to the dance floor. He quickly glanced behind him in time to see the golden eyed man lightly grasp Alois' tie and pull the boy to him, and his friend seemed more than willing to do just that.

Just as they reached the dance floor, a new song began to play. Ciel was frozen for a moment, unsure of what to do. When his admirer turned to face him, he felt a sudden rush course through his body. The man was really something to look at. Dressed head to toe in black, his button down shirt and slacks were tailored to fit. His legs looked slim and strong, and the smooth, pale skin of his chest stood out against the tight black shirt that clung to him like a second skin. Messy black bangs occasionally obscured his crimson eyes. This man was gorgeous!

Coming close to Ciel, he breathed into his ear, "Just move to the music the way your body wants to." That said, he stayed very close to the boy, gently resting his hands at the boy's hips. His own hips and body began to move to the beat.

_[where the lyrics were]_

Ciel tensed for a moment at the touch, but quickly grew accustomed to it. Slowly he began to get in tune with the beat. He moved his hips hesitantly. As his confidence grew a little, he dared to glance up at the man holding him. Intense crimson eyes were slightly clouded with lust and his cocky smirk seemed to waver slightly. Feeling similar lust taking a firm hold over him, Ciel boldly moved closer so they were nearly plastered together. His nimble fingers glided up firm, muscular arms and rested on broad shoulder blades.

"Quite the brave kitten now, are we?" the man said huskily. He felt Ciel shiver at his tone and smirked, turning his head and playfully nipping a slender wrist that rested on his shoulder.

Ciel moaned and moved impossibly closer, his growing arousal pressing firmly into his admirer's thigh. Another moan slipped past his lips as he felt large hands slide down from his hips and firmly grasp his ass. With a few experimental movements of his hips, he realized he could indeed feel the other man's erection pressing into his lower belly.

With a smirk, Ciel made sure he moved just the right way as to continually rub against the man. A low growl made a shiver go up his spine. "You're playing with fire, little lord," was the quiet warning as a firm finger lifted his chin up.

"Maybe I want to get burned," Ciel replied. He had no idea where this cockiness came from. He'd only had one drink! Before he could ponder it any further strong lips crashed into his. Not to be out done, he eagerly began returning the kiss. Lips and teeth clashed for dominance as hands groped eagerly on the dance floor.

"Shall we get out of here, my lord?" the man asked him when they came up for air. Ignoring all the warnings his mind was throwing at him, Ciel breathlessly nodded. A solid hand closed around his slightly trembling one as he was lead from the club.

Sapphire eyes quickly searched for Alois. Not seeing him, he hoped he'd be alright on his own. His fears for his friend were quickly erased with fears for himself as the handsome stranger held the cab door open for him. Mumbling a thank you and climbing in, he noted that the address supplied was located in uptown, a very wealthy area.

They rode in silence, though Ciel secretly relished the warm hand resting almost scandalously high on his thigh. When they reached what Ciel assumed was his admirer's apartment building, the man paid and they exited the cab. Easily they passed the doorman and entered.

Once in the elevator, the stranger hit a button and then turned to face him. Ciel nearly backed into the elevator wall, intimidated and oddly turned on by the way the man stalked up to him like he was the panther and Ciel was very delicious looking prey.

"Wait," Ciel half moaned at firm hands wrapped around him and lips attacked his neck. When he pulled back and raised an eyebrow, Ciel blushed. "It's just… I don't even know your name."

A genuine smile spread across the handsome face. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis." Something about the name seemed faintly familiar to Ciel, but he pushed it out of his mind. "What is your name, my little lord?" Sebastian asked him as he began to kiss and nip at Ciel's neck again.

"Ciel… Phantomhive," he managed to respond. His thoughts were quickly dissolving as he hands clung to firm shoulders and his knees shook. He'd never been this turned on so easily before.

The elevator bell chimed and the doors slid open. When they exited Ciel quickly realized there was only one door along the lone hallway. They were at the penthouse suite! His curiousness quickly fluttered away as he was pinned against the wall. His wrists were held above his head as Sebastian began to grind his thigh against him, causing Ciel to cry out. His moans were swallowed as Sebastian leaned down and kissed him, easily sliding his tongue in and exploring the depths of Ciel's mouth.

Ciel's tongue quickly joined Sebastian's in a battle for dominance. Ciel bucked against the body that was holding him just enough to let him know they ought to take it inside.

Sebastian pulled Ciel's slim body tightly to his own. He chuckled at the squeak the boy released when one of his hands reached down and cupped the soft swell of Ciel's ass. A quick lift had the boy wrapping his legs around his waist as he pulled out the key for his apartment. He felt a low moan make its way out of his throat as he opened the door.

Carrying the boy in, Sebastian quickly shut the door behind them and carried his precious bundle straight to the bed room. Once there, he clicked on the lights and hit the dimmer. Then gently he deposited the boy onto the bed.

Ciel fell back breathless. He could feel the flush in his face. Looking up, he only grew warmer. Sebastian looked as if he were undressing him with his eyes. One pale hand moved up and loosened two more buttons on the black shirt. Ciel's eyes greedily took in the new sight of skin he was being granted.

Quickly Sebastian leaned down. Strong fingers began unbuttoning each button on Ciel's shirt. Once they were all undone, he ran his cool fingers along the smooth chest. Ciel sucked in a sharp breath that was released as a keening moan when Sebastian lightly pinched and toyed with his nipples.

Eager hands reached for Sebastian's shirt, quickly returning the favor. As he slid the shirt over his shoulders and down his arms, Ciel tentatively ran his hands along the smooth, hard planes of Sebastian's chest and stomach.

Sebastian allowed Ciel some time for exploration while he kissed down his jaw and lavished his sensitive neck with attention again. After a few minutes he began to play with the button on Ciel's pants, and was mildly surprised at how easily the boy lifted his hips, prepared to have his pants removed. A slender eyebrow rose again that night. "No underwear?" Sebastian asked softly.

'Too much of a bother," Ciel huffed out, wanting to see all of the sexy man above him. He tried to grasp the clasp on Sebastian's pants but fumbled when Sebastian's rough hands glided along his thighs, so close to where he truly wanted to the man to be. "Nngh! Sebastian!" he moaned loudly.

"You will truly be my undoing," Sebastian laughed softly. He ran his hand up along the supple thigh and ever so gently grasped the boy's arousal while releasing the clasp and zipper of his own pants. His soon to be lover's moans encouraged him to quickly rid himself of his pants. When he stood to shuffle the slacks off, he could hardly believe his eyes.

Though timid still, Ciel sat up and got on all fours, crawling across the bed in what he hoped was an alluring manner. Eyeing the large arousal that was just released from the black slacks, he nervously leaned forward and softly licked the head.

"Oh God, Ciel," Sebastian groaned loudly. That simple contact had his blood boiling.

Encouraged by his reaction, Ciel leaned forward further and took the head into his mouth. He took the moans as praise and delicately wrapped his hand around the base of the shaft, pumping while he suckled at the head. Feeling hands shakily grasp his hair, he slowly took a little more of Sebastian into his mouth. The man was well endowed and Ciel knew (from unfortunate experience) that he didn't have a very good gag reflex. So he took as much as he could manage into his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks, sucking greedily and pumping with slight earnest with his other hand.

Above him Sebastian felt as if he had died and gone to heaven. Normally a patient man, he could quickly feel himself coming undone. Almost too quickly.

"Ah! Ciel!" Gently reaching down, he pulled the boy up and kissed him passionately. Tasting the saltiness of his pre cum in the boy's mouth made his cock twitch. "Your turn," he growled, easing the boy onto his back. He licked the underside of the boy's straining cock before taking the head into his mouth. Lavishing the head, he easily began moving down the length. Soon he had Ciel crying out to the ceiling as he deep throated him.

Coming up for air for a moment, Sebastian kissed Ciel passionately, blindly reaching into his night table drawer and fumbling for a second before finding what he needed. Kissing back down the boys' slim body, he inconspicuously lubed up a couple fingers and then returned to the boys' manhood. Taking him into his mouth again, his forefinger cautiously wandered down to his hidden entrance.

Ciel yelped at the cool, slick finger that gently probed at his back passage. He had an idea that that was going to happen at some point (obviously) but it still took him by surprise.

"Are you okay, Ciel?" Sebastian asked, genuinely concerned. "If this is too much, we don't have to…"

Despite the compromising position they were in, Ciel could tell by the look on Sebastian's face that he would stop right that instant if Ciel told him to. Warmed by this, he shook his head and smiled. "You just surprised me, that's all," he confessed with a shaky laugh.

Moving back up Ciel's body, Sebastian sensually kissed him while moving his hand back down. He carefully probed again before beginning to gently slip his finger inside. He tried to diligently gauge Ciel's reaction by his kiss. So far he was still kissing back just as passionately, a very good sign. Soon he was knuckle deep and smoothly sliding one finger in and out. Ciel whimpered into the kiss and his nails dug into Sebastian's sides shallowly, encouraging him to add another finger.

The second didn't enter as easily as the first, and Ciel pulled back for a moment and grimaced in pain. "I'm sorry, Ciel," Sebastian soothed, kissing his forehead. "It will be better soon, I promise." Seeing the blue eyed boy nod, he carefully worked the second finger all the way in. He gave the boy a moment to get used to it before slowly moving it in and out and doing a gentle scissoring motion. Before adding the third finger, he slid back down and began paying some oral attention to Ciel's slightly softened erection. Almost immediately he was back at attention, and Sebastian would have smirked at this if he were not taking the boy into his mouth while adding the third finger.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried out. He was experiencing an intoxicating pain-pleasure mix as Sebastian gave him head and prepared him for what was about to happen. Feeling the three fingers moving easily within him, he surprised the older man by thrusting back onto them. "Yes!" he hissed.

Sebastian chuckled, the vibration almost too much for Ciel. He cried out loudly and felt the warm mouth leaving him, not allowing him the release he wanted so badly.

"Are you ready Ciel?" Sebastian whispered into his ear, giving the shell a sensual lick.

Moaning at the sensation, Ciel was slightly taken aback. In all the time he had dated Aleister, he had never been this careful or kind during sex. This man whom he just met at a club downtown was honestly more considerate then his ex lover had ever been. Pushing the sad thought from his head, he nodded.

_[where the lyrics were]_

Slowly spreading the boys' legs and bending them at the knee, Sebastian leaned over him. He guided himself to Ciel's prepared entrance and looked up. Making sure to lock eyes, he began to slide in.

Ciel moaned loudly at the feeling of being filled and holding eye contact with the man filling him. Once Sebastian was completely inside of him he wasted no time and wiggled his hips slightly, letting him know he was ready for movement.

"Quite eager, aren't you my little lord?" Sebastian asked breathlessly. The boy was exceedingly tight. Slowly drawing back, he carefully thrust back in, giving him plenty of time to adjust. However, Ciel wasn't having much of that and by the fourth thrust he rose up to meet Sebastian. Both moaned at the sensation. Soon the pace quickened considerably.

"Yes! Right there Sebastian!" Ciel cried out, his arms wrapped around the older male's neck. Seeing stars explode behind his closed eye lids, he knew Sebastian had found his prostate. Angling his body just right, it was hit every time Sebastian roughly entered him.

Sebastian wasn't having a much better time keeping control. "Mm, so good Ciel," he breathed out, gripped slender hips as he pumped in and out of him. It was quickly becoming too much for him and he reached for the boys' arousal that was trapped between their bodies.

"AH!" Ciel cried out with the double stimulus. It was just what he needed to push him over the edge. "Oh God… SEBASTIAN!" His sapphire eyes snapped open and looked right into amazed crimson as he came.

Sebastian made his thrusts slow and deep, knowing the boy was close. Hearing his name shouted with such abandon and feeling the already tight passage clamp down onto him was just what he needed. Staring into the beautiful blue eyes he thrust twice more and came deep inside of Ciel.

They both panted for moment more and gazed at each other before Sebastian gently pulled out. "I'll get something to clean us up," he told Ciel softly, cupping his cheek and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

After admiring the view of Sebastian walking out of the room, Ciel sighed and stared at the ceiling. 'I just had mind blowing, unprotected sex with someone I don't even know.' He inwardly tsked at himself, feeling the leaking mess between his legs. Throwing an arm over his eyes, he tried to squash down the tiny part of him that wanted to cry. 'He was so much kinder to me in one night then Aleister had ever been…'

_[where the lyrics were]_

Sebastian re-entered the room and padded over to the bed. Sitting on the edge, he gazed down at the boy hiding his eyes. "Are you alright Ciel? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Softly he leaned over with the warm, damp wash cloth he brought and carefully cleaned Ciel up. He wasn't unnerved by the lack of immediate response; he assumed the boy was collecting his thoughts. Thinking this, he was shocked to glance up and see that Ciel had removed him arm from his eyes, and he looked as if he wanted to cry.

"I got dumped today," he blurted out. He suddenly felt as if everything that had happened that day was too much to bear. "I got dumped by my two timing boyfriend for a slutty secretary. And I had the best sex of my life with a stranger."

Saddened by his inner turmoil, Sebastian hoped to lessen his grief if ever so slightly. "Well technically, I'm not a stranger," he said quietly. When he dared to look at Ciel and noticed he had the boy's full attention, he continued, "I'm the accountant for the law firm you work for. I've noticed you around the office before when I stopped by to pick up paper work, and we've actually sat on a few of the same meetings."

Ciel sat up abruptly. "I knew I recognized your name!" he did in fact recall seeing this man at a meeting or two at the law firm. But he was so absorbed in his job he didn't take much notice of him there.

"It just seemed too good to be true," Sebastian admitted to him, "to see you there at the club tonight. I've admired you for quite some time now." He smirked watching the blush cross Ciel's cheeks.

Now self conscious of the fact that they were both naked, Ciel glanced around for his jeans. "Here," Sebastian said standing and opening a nearby drawer. He produced a pair of pajama pants.

"Rather bold of you, don't you think?" Ciel asked even as he gratefully took the pants and slipped them on. "Trying to persuade me to stay for a round two?" he half heartedly joked.

"Just wanted you to be comfortable," Sebastian answered with an honest smile. "I was hoping you'd stay for a little while so we could talk." A cat like smile graced his lips. "Though a round two would not be discouraged."

"Pervert," Ciel jokingly scoffed as he rose. Gazing up at the man before him, he took a step forward and leaned up. Sebastian recognized what he was doing and moved his head down, happy to kiss the blue eyed boy. "Talking would be nice," Ciel agreed after a few kisses. He started walking for the bed room door. "Do you have any food around here? I'm starving. Could you make me something?" he wondered as he made himself right at home.

Sebastian smiled at the boys' cheekiness and followed him out of the bedroom. "Yes, my lord."

**A/N: **Phew! Had to get that out of my system. As soon as I heard the song, I thought of this scenario and had to get it all written up. Sorry if the sex scene seems kind of forced. I literally haven't written a yaoi fan fiction in two years. Thanks so much for reading! Please review.


End file.
